


Never Know Which Way It Turns

by fenellaevangela



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the first movie. It vaguely fits in with <i>Agent Carter</i> but not very specifically. I hope that's okay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Know Which Way It Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



> This takes place after the first movie. It vaguely fits in with _Agent Carter_ but not very specifically. I hope that's okay!

The light in the room was glaring. Peggy was almost surprised that the man on the bed could sleep in a room so bright, but she knew that what she was seeing wasn't sleep. He had been sedated. They hadn't been able to restrain him any other way, had barely been able to contain him at all.

Doctor Delacroix cleared his throat. "Is it him?" he asked.

"Yes, it's him," Peggy said. "That's James Barnes."

* * *

Peggy knew she had a reputation of sorts among those in the know. They thought of her as _Cap's girl_ even though most of them didn't understand a single thing about who Steve Rogers had really been. They didn't understand what the SSR's operations in Europe had really been like, either, or what Peggy's part had been in them. She wondered sometimes if some of her coworkers thought she had spent the war fetching coffee in combat zones.

The truth was that she had forged more relationships during the war than just Steve, and she had lost more people than just him as well. One of them had been Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes had fallen off that bloody train, Bucky Barnes had _died_. Except . . .

Except.

It turns out he hadn't.

* * *

What Peggy _really_ wanted to do was irrational and she knew it; Bucky wasn't ready to go home anywhere, let alone home with Peggy where she had no room for him anyway. But fortunately for the both of them, leaving him in a military hospital wasn't the only option left.

Walking into Delacroix's office, Peggy found him working at his desk with a look on his face like the paperwork itself had personally offended him.

"Miss Carter," he said, looking up. "I didn't expect to see you back here again."

Peggy smiled slightly. "I suspect not. And it's agent, actually." 

"Well, _agent_ ," Delacroix said, "How can I help you?"

Those words were the moment Peggy had been waiting for. It felt satisfying to hand over the sheath of documents she'd needed to approve the change, to watch the doctor's frown deepen so thoroughly. "I'm here to escort your prisoner into SSR custody," she explained. "Bucky Barnes is coming with me."


End file.
